


Precious Little Duck

by Aoi_Sensei



Series: Mama Duck [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthing Kink, Breeding Kink, Egg Laying, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/pseuds/Aoi_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost time. Almost time for his precious little duck to lay his eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Little Duck

Aoi licked his lips as he examined Uruha's pink flexing hole. It was almost time. Almost time for his precious little duck to lay his eggs. Uruha rested on his chest, ass in the air so his lover could have a perfect view.

Uruha knew Aoi loved this. Aoi loved this almost as much as he did. Just the thought that he was almost ready to birth made his cock leak. Panting and clutching the bed sheets, Uruha whimpered as another contraction passed through him. “It's coming!” He gasped.

His legs trembled and his back arched as the egg slowly slid from his belly into his ass. His passage was already slick from his and Aoi's earlier shenanigans, making the egg easily slide out. Uruha moaned as it pushed through his hole, falling onto the bed.

He loved it. He loved it so much. The feeling of something so thick and big and slick yet precious and fragile sliding through him. He loved the feeling of being full of his own offspring. His eggs pressing against his prostate as they slipped out of his needy asshole. The feeling of Aoi's eyes devouring him shamelessly.

Uruha could hear the lewd noises Aoi made as he stroked himself to the sight of Uruha's birthing. The duck shivered, mewling as another fat egg slid from inside his swollen full belly. The shell was so thick that it didn't pop right out, instead half of the shell peaked out from his hole. Before Uruha could push it out, Aoi pressed his finger against it, not allowing it to fall.

“Aoi!” Uruha whimpered, moaning as Aoi pushed the egg back inside of him. Another egg came out at that moment, Aoi's finger now holding two of them in. Uruha clenched desperately around the eggs, feeling how full he was.

“Do you feel that?” Aoi purred. “Do you feel them inside of you? Filling you? These things you made yourself, fucking you and stretching you so wide?” All Uruha could do is whimper as a third egg joined them. Aoi pressed them up further into Uruha again, pushing them against his prostate. He pulled his finger out enough for the eggs to slide down before pushing them back up into him again, fucking him with his ovi.

“Please!” Uruha begged, panting and writhing in pleasure. Aoi removed his finger, the first egg getting caught in the ring of muscle once more. Leaning down, Aoi licked the pink puffy ring clenching around the shell, making Uruha gasp out, the egg popping right out followed by the other two.

Uruha's thighs trembled. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to cum. “Look at you. You little slut. Getting so hard for me while you lay my eggs.” His mate growled softly as he wrapped his fingers around his duck's cock. Panting, Uruha wasted no time in thrusting against Aoi's hand desperately. “That's right. Fuck yourself while you give birth. You love it when I breed you, don't you?”

“I do!” He mewled. “I love having Aoi's seed deep inside of me! I love it when Aoi watched me lay his eggs!” Another egg slipped out of his dripping asshole, only turning Uruha on further. He humped Aoi's hand desperately, precum dripping down his cock and birthing juices slicking his pale thighs.

“Such a good boy.” Aoi praised, rubbing Uruha's hip comfortingly as he squeezed out a few more eggs. Uruha gasped, clenching around a rather large one. He moaned softly as he slowly pushed it out, feeling it stretch him wide open.

“P-Please make me cum! I need it!” He begged. Aoi nodded, stroking Uruha faster. He watched his duck's ass clench down hard against another egg. “Don't break it, sweetheart.” He reminded, but Uruha was too far gone into ecstasy. He thrust into Aoi's hand harder, crying out loudly as he came hard covering the sheets and Aoi's hand in his cum. His whole body fell forward and trembled with the intensity of his orgasm.

His pink pulsing asshole pushed out three more eggs, the last of them. He whimpered weakly at the sensitivity as the final eggs were finally laid. Once he heard the sound of Aoi collecting and moving the eggs, Uruha finally collapsed.

Aoi came back with a warm damp wash cloth, carefully wiping the blood and birthing liquid from between his legs. He climbed onto the bed, pulling his tired little bird into his arms. “Ten eggs.” He murmured as he nuzzled Uruha. “Two short of a dozen. I'm so proud of you.” He cooed fondly, pecking Uruha's swollen lips. Uruha blushed, giggling. “Next time I'll give you more.” He promised.


End file.
